The Exchange
by snowprince808
Summary: Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson has one thing in comon. Both girls have decided to do one thing that their object of affections wouldn't expect them to do.


**Author: **snowprince808

**Story Title: **The Exchange

**Category: **Fan-fiction

**Fandom/s: **Harry Potter

**Parings: **Draco x Hermione/ Harry x Pansy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

"Why can't you be a tad bit nice to me, just until my detention ends, please?"

She was not the type of girl to beg, but right now she's just too tired and weary even to defend herself. She also knew that her patience was also wearing out and anybody in their right mind who knows Hermione Granger wouldn't want that to happen. She was also trying to hold back because hexing anybody or anything to oblivion will get her sacked from Hogwarts. Nobody is an exemption to her wrath, even her best friends Harry and Ron, and most especially not her arch nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"My, my I never thought that the day would come when Mudblood Granger begs me. Since you asked nicely, I think I can give you a nice and quiet detention and probably shut my gorgeous lips." He pressed his lips together with his fingers. She just rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"But before I shut it, let me remind you,'' he said staring fixedly at the bushy-haired figure sitting n the floor before continuing. " It's not my fault that you are stuck here with me right now. I'm not the lousy smart-ass who covered for Potter when he escaped during class this afternoon."

Y...y…you saw it? Um…you saw the whole thing?" Her eyes wide with surprise and a slight blush creeping on her face, like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Of course I did,", he smirked, "I have good eyes."

She snorted at his last statement. "If you have such good eyes, as you claim to have, then you should've found the snitch before Harry did during the last match."

Draco's face hardened at her comment, his grey eyes darkened. He sent her an icy glare which brought chills down her spine. At that moment she was actually scared for her dear life because he looked as if ready to _Avada Kedvra_ her any second. Especially now, his eyes were narrowed and his right hand was inside his robe's pocket.

"Are you asking for a hexing spree," his voice low and dangerous. "Weren't you just asking me a while ago to back off? If that's the case then you should be the one shutting that pie hole of yours."

"Fine. I'm sorry. My bad." Hermione huffed looking away from him.

"Good," he mumbled adjusting his position in Dumbledore's chair.

It was right after Harry's getaway when Professor Mc Gonagall approached her to ask about her friend's disappearance. Naturally, she refused to tell her, while Ron had no idea about the whole thing. The professors believed him because Snape had already used _legilimency_ on him and found nothing in his thoughts but his romantic rendezvous with a certain student, Lavender Brown. Snape also tried the same thing on Hermione, but being the smart witch she is, she used _occlumency_ to block out the professor. This resulted to her being sent to detention for the first time since she started going school. If only she knew what the whole thing had in store for her, she would've just paid attention to the knowing look Pansy Parkinson had given her across the room during that time.

Draco, on the other hand, was there for accidentally jinxing a first year named Gregory Georges. No one believed him when he tried to explain that it was an accident since he already had the reputation of hexing people when in a foul mood. The situation got worse when the kid's friend swore that Draco did it on purpose. It was a lie of course.

He was walking to Transfiguration, his last class for that day, when his wand fell out of his pocket. He accidentally stepped on it, breaking it into two pieces. He pulled out a wand tape which he purchased from the Weasley twins' joke shop to mend his broken wand. As soon as it looked good and new, he tried to cast some harmless spells on an empty corridor. When he thought everything was fine and dandy, a white ball of light suddenly was zooming back at him. With his reflexes, he was able to duck quickly. Unfortunately, the kid a few meters behind him wasn't able to dodge. It hit the kid squarely on the chest; this sent him flying through the corridor upside down with his right foot in air, as if tied with an invisible string.

The punishment for the havoc Draco "caused" was 30 hours of detention. He was locked all alone in the Headmasters office, wandless, to be able to _repent_ for his sin. Hah! As if!

He was quite surprised when two hours into his detention, the portrait opened, revealing Professor Mc Gonagall with a sulky Hermione Granger in tow. Apparently, she was also there for detention. The professor announced that she was to stay there for twelve hours and left quickly. He knew that it was little-miss- perfect's first. Oh well, there's always a first time for everything, right?

At the moment, Hermione was sitting on the floor, at the foot of the headmaster's bookcase, hugging her knees. She looked sad and her hair was in disarray, not anymore neatly tucked behind her ears. She had to admit that she deserved the punishment because she helped him escape. The problem is, she really had no idea where he went after. He just told her that he had to do something important. She felt so stupid for being more than willing to help Harry do anything. Because of this, she felt like crying. She's well aware that her actions right now are far from the Hermione everyone knew. Hermione never cries for such silly things and especially not in front of this blond stuck up git. She wondered, why of all people, she fell in love with someone who did not take notice of her and is entirely out of her reach.

***

"Hey, Harry!" He heard Pansy Parkinson calling him, sounding really angry. "Stop right there!" He turned around to see what she was so furious about. It was just now that the Slytherin Ice Princess called him by his first name. This was rather unusual.

"What?" He asked looking slightly annoyed at the tone of her voice. She was walking towards him.

"How dare you escape class and leave Hermione in trouble! How could you do this to her? Don't you know…"

He cut her off in disbelief," Your standing up for Hermione?"

Pansy's face turned bright pink. "No…I… I… I just thought that it's unfair. Here you are disappearing and your friend getting into trouble because of you!" She was starting to fold the sleeves of her uniform, clenching her fists tightly, ready to throw a punch.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you deserve!" throwing a punch which Harry was able to avoid quickly. He just laughed at her lame attempt.

"What's so funny?!?!"

Still laughing, he answered, "Since when did a pureblood like your self started to learn how to fist fight? Aren't you supposed to be using your wand, hexing me till kingdom come?"

Upon realizing her very un-Pansy like behavior, she unfolded her sleeves immediately and scowled at him. "We're people too, you know and just because we're purebloods doesn't mean we can't get physical," she reasoned hotly. 'Besides, don't you care about your best friend?"

"Look, you're not in any position to discuss this matter with me. We're not even close and you're a Slytherin."

"Hah! Of course it's my business! We're talking about my neck on the line here, hello!" She blurted out, not yet realizing the damaged she's done. She was really pissed-off right now.

"I beg your pardon?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well… you see…we're both girls…Hermione and I, I mean, which is why I can relate with her…We're like one in body…, mind and soul…" She was already babbling in her nervousness. She can't even look Harry in the eye which made him extremely suspicious. His eyes were narrowed and glinting dangerously.

"Very well… spill the beans, who ever you are."

And she decided to tell him the whole story.

***

Draco fell asleep but was instantly awakened when his head it the desk. "Darn,'' he muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. He yawned and stretched his arms a bit and looked around the room. He glanced at the magical clock, it seems that only an hour has passed since he fell asleep. He was expecting Hermione to be there but he saw no one. He decided to walk around the room and as he neared the scarlet sofa, he heard sobs and sniffing. He found his detention mate crouched behind the large sofa, crying. Her face was buried in her arms and her bushy hair covering it.

"What's the matter?" He asked gently, unaware that he was not speaking in his usual Malfoy manner. She just shook her head.

"Come on, why won't you tell me? I don't want anybody to think that I'm the reason why you're acting like this. That would make my punishment worse."

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and answered him through tears. "Don't worry cause no one will blame you and no one's around".

"Pretty thick of you Granger, _seeing orb_, remember?" smiling dryly at his own comment while handing her his hanky. "Here, wipe your tears. Someone will bring us dinner in a little while and if you don't stop..." He left his sentence hanging as the reason why she was crying dawned on him.

"Is this because of Potter?" Hermione nodded slowly.

He suddenly felt a rush of anger when he saw the movement of her head. Why does she have to cry for him? Is she that head over heels in-love with him? These were the thoughts clouding up in his mind. Without really thinking, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he worth your tears? Do you really adore him that much that you are willing to put yourself all through this trouble?" He fell silent and stared at her seriously. "That's pathetic, Granger. If Scar-head doesn't cherish you, then stop caring for him. Don't waste your energy further."

She looked up, trying to find traces of sarcasm on his face but found none.

"Who are you to lecture me Malfoy?" she said loudly. "I have liked him since 3rd year. Don't you know how it felt to throw insults and be rude to him most of the time?" This time Draco was perplexed as Hermione continued ranting.

"This is all because of you, you arrogant bint! I hate you for being so mean and cruel to Harry even if he did nothing wrong to you. Here I am so stupid to follow suit just because I'm in Slytherin and we're good friends. Now that I got to know him better, I am not ashamed to tell anyone that I'm hopelessly smitten with Gryffindor's Golden boy!"

He couldn't say anything. He was shocked at her revelation. He stared at her open and closing his mouth, like a fish out of water. Draco was just so confused at he just heard. He realized that he wasn't talking with mudblood Granger. This was a different person. Staring incredulously at the girl in front of him, he asked," You are a pureblood? Who the hell are you?"

***

"No way! So you…you're our real Hermione?" Harry was completely stunned. "I thought you're a smart witch, and here you are exchanging bodies with a Slytherin just because of him!" He couldn't believe his ears. So, this feisty dark girl with him right now is actually one of his best friends. The girl just nodded sheepishly, her face as red as beet.

***

_So that's why she seemed different these past few days. Pansy seemed more engaging and witty_. Draco thought. _No wonder her cheeks turned crimson every time I drape my arms around her seat and especially when I dragged her out of the Common room holding her hand this morning_. He was already smirking playfully amazed at what he just realized. He was relieved to learn that it really was Pansy who was lovesick with Potter and not Granger, or else he'll make Scar-head's life a living hell.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke again, "Draco, I was just wondering…by any chance, do you like the muggle-born?'' Upon hearing this, he blushed furiously. He was about to answer this when the door burst open, revealing the two people they least expected.

He stared at 'Pansy' who just came in, panting hard from running all the way to the headmaster's office. "_Speak of the Devi"l_ he muttered before averting his gaze to Potter.

Sensing the tension, the real Hermione broke the silence by speaking with the real Pansy. "Does he already know?" referring to Malfoy who just stood there leaning on the wall, both hands inside his pocket trying to avoid her eyes.

The real pansy just nodded, grinning slyly from Draco to the other girl.

"Come on Mione, lets just get this over with and change back your bodies, we might get caught." Harry said importantly as he looked at the door to see if anyone was coming.

Draco spoke up for the first time since the real Hermione was in the same room. "How long have you been in each other's body?"

"A week." The girls answered in unison.

Harry suddenly remembered all the favors 'Hermione' did for him and Ron these past few days and the incident when they were left alone in their common room last night.

In an instant, the color drained from his face and he fainted.

* * *

**A/N: ** What do you think happened when Harry and 'Hermione' were left alone in the common room? XD


End file.
